Egging on the Moonshine
by nowherenew
Summary: Lots of drabble. Lots of pairings, mostly MattMello, BeyondL, LightL, MattNear, MelloNear or others. Enjoy. Probably most of these will have Mello or Matt as characters.
1. 3

**A/N: Don't hate me. I have drabble time sometimes. This will probably be updated constantly for a week or two, then left alone for some time, then gone back to again. I will try to get back to Blood Play soon—don't be mad! I love you all for being so dang patient!**

**About the title…. just don't ask.**

**Um. I don't own Britney Spears. If I did, she'd spend more time recording music and less time outside. **

**I JUST realized that the song 3 is 3 minutes, 33 seconds. O.o**

Mello hated Britney Spears. He hated her bleach blonde hair and fake breasts and drug problems. Despite this, he loved that song. It just couldn't escape without a dance from the blond. The message of the song was totally weird, and he was completely freaked out when he actually _listened _to it, but "3" drove the young man to some form of insanity.

He would go out to a club, and it would beat over speakers so loud that Mello couldn't ignore it even if he wanted to. Instantly, he'd grab Matt and basically rape him on the dance floor. Matt usually ended up getting a blowjob in the car or the bathroom as an apology for what he'd done to the poor ginger's groin as a result of grinding frenziedly into his crotch for three minutes and thirty three seconds.

"You're such a fag," Matt would point out when the blond played the song loudly in Matt's car. Matt hated that; his delicate car wasn't used to such abuse of the speakers. The thing was from 1969! It needed care and love.

Luckily for Matt (and his dick's well-being), Mello wouldn't hear him. He'd be too busy singing.

The only time he stopped singing it was when Matt threatened to "have a god damned THREE with Near." That stopped the blond short.

Matt was pleased to see the improvement in the health of his car's radio. Mello let him play his classic and modern rock stations, only occasionally fighting over an Oasis song (Mello hates Oasis, Matt adores them).

Then, "Your Love is My Drug" came out. Ke$ha was Mello's new obsession. Matt suddenly was very fond of taking Mello's motorcycle out rather than his car.

**Reviews? They're awfully lovely. Hearts!**


	2. Megatron and Movies

**A/N: DAMN IT. Fanfiction got rid of the "&" things. –cry- Those were my TRADEMARK, dude. But yeah. Anyway. More drabble for y'all, cause I'm a nice girl. This time it's Matt and Near. Hearts!**

"Matt, did you take my Megatron model?" Near's voice was not accusatory. It was a simple question, one that turned Matt's ears red. Of course he had. He'd taken it because Near just wasn't paying attention to him anymore, and it made him upset. He was going to force Near to look at him, to compliment him and laugh with him like he used to.

"No."

Near paused. "Are you sure?"

"No."

"Matt, if you have him, I would appreciate you giving him back…" Near's voice was pretentious this time. Matt hated that. He hated when it seemed that Near looked down on him. He was smarter than Near, anyway. He only threw the tests at Wammy's because he didn't care. He didn't want to be L. He never has. Even now, as Near's personal assistant, the detective's position is better in Near's hands.

Matt smirked as he put down his game. "Only if you watch a movie with me."

"Matt, why? I have work to do, you know." Near cocked his hip, a hand placed on the thin hipbone in a way that drove Matt nuts. He loved it when Near was frustrated. He was the only one who would ever see the pale boy exhibit any emotion at all, and it just made that small display all the more exciting.

"Natie, you never spend time with me anymore. We hardly even have sex. I just want to hug you and sit here with you for a while. Please?" Matt leaned towards Near, a smile on his face and a hopeful expression in his eyes.

Near looked at Matt. He wasn't getting Megatron back until he did what Matt asked, he knew that for sure. But…. a small part of Nate Rivers knew that he didn't really want Megatron right then. He wanted Matt. He had work to do, yes, but it could wait.

Near hurried to sit with Matt on the couch, and the redhead pulled the frail teenager into his lap. "I love you, Nate," the gamer said quietly, curling a strand of fluffy white hair around his finger.

"I love you too… Mail…" Near leaned back onto Matt and he allowed his lover to make him watch the horrendous scary movies that he loved so much. Near didn't complain, only gasped and hid his face in Matt's neck when a limb was ripped off or flesh was being eaten by zombies.

Matt's ploy for sex, needless to say, failed for that night.

**Love it? Hate it? Review anyway. Hearts and hugs, kisses and pugs. Until next time.**

**VOTE ON MY DAMN POLL, DUMB FUCKS. I'M SERIOUS. Also, be sure to read my new MelloMatt chapter fic. Love you all! **


	3. Quotation

**A/N: Not much explanation for this…. other than the fact (yes, fact, bitches) that William Shakespeare is my Elizabethian England-era baby daddy. Oh yus. Enjoy the educated, cultured conversations of L and Light, with L under the influence of Ryuk Goodfellow's spell (cough-DRUGS-cough). Oh, how I love my dear Shaxpir (he spelled it like that once. Wanna fight about it?).**

**Don't own Death Note. I do own Shakespeare. He's in my closet. Muaha. KIDDING!**

**

* * *

**

It was late at night. Light had been shifting uncomfortably in his chair, wishing L would let him sleep. They had been in the main room since after breakfast. Checking his watch, Light groaned as he confirmed a full eighteen hours of investigating. From six in the morning to midnight…. Light wasn't cut out for that. He needed beauty sleep, he needed exercise. With L, he never got that stuff. Not anymore.

Of course, being around the incredible detective was worth it—handcuffs aside, of course, though Light quite enjoyed those. Except for when he let his mind wander. Not too fun. Light was completely and totally lusting after the odd man, and it drove him totally crazy that the older man was not only reclusive and had no social skills, but he was also _painfully_ asexual.

For a gay man who was severely frustrated (not in the emotional way, mind you), Light didn't appreciate that the one man he was attracted to was handcuffed to him _and_ unattainable.

It took Light a few moments to realize that L wasn't typing fervently like he always did. He looked at L and raised an eyebrow as he leaned forwards. L's eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and deliberate. Light scoffed. Of course. The only time he would be able to sleep, L would be in a chair. In front of a computer. Of course.

Ryuk floated by and saw Light gazing at L. "You like him?"

"Shut the fuck up, Ryuk. You're just annoying," the teen bitched.

Ryuk touched L's open eyes barely, Light coming to grab him and wrench him away from L immediately. Despite this, Ryuk had already floated away, and L was beginning to blink, his glazed eyes regaining their minimal spark that displayed that he was, indeed, awake again. Though this time, there was—if possible—an even more glazed look in the detective's eyes. Light raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Light, god, nymph, perfect, divine! To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne? Crystal is muddy. Oh! How ripe in show thy lips, those kissing cherries!" His hands moved to touch Light's cheeks with the very tips of his fingers. Almost reverently, he touched Light.

Light just stared. "Are you quoting Shakespeare at me?" He didn't shrink away from the touches.

L then shook his head, blinking largely. His eyes seemed to regain their usual blank look. He then looked at Light for a moment, taking his hands away very slowly, before replying, "No."

Light raised an eyebrow. "L, you just quoted Demetrius in A Midsummer Night's Dream. I heard you."

"I did?" L's voice was inquisitive. Light concluded that he was either arguing just to argue, or he really didn't remember what he'd said.

Light sighed. "Yes."

L shrugged. "Perhaps I was sleep talking. It happens to me quite a bit."

Although he didn't want to be wrong, Light just ran a hand through his hair and grunted. "Whatever."

"Is Light tired?"

"Way tired."

"Want to go to bed?"

"Yeah."

And they went.

* * *

**Tell me your secrettssss. No, just review. Hearts and hugs, kittens and pugs. PUGS RAWK. **

**....**

**I had lots of sugar this morning...**


	4. Tired

**A/N: This one is short. Have fun!**

**Pairing: MelloNear**

"So, you're tired?"

"No." Near's bored tone forced Mello's eyebrow to raise.

"Are you saying that my sexual prowess isn't enough to wear you out?"

Near blushed, and hurried off, mumbling something about work.


	5. Tresses

**A/N: This is for the DN Kink Meme on LiveJournal and I wanted to post it as a oneshot, but I knew it belonged here on EOTM. It's too short to be a oneshot, anyway. So enjoy! I have two new oneshots coming, also, both from the DN Kink Meme. THEY deserve their own story. **

**Pairing: MattMello**

**Warning: TOO MUCH FLUFF. CANNOT COMPUTE. SYST... EM.... CRA... SH... I... N... G... *beep* *beep***

**

* * *

**

My arm hurt. My face hurt. Everything was painful. Matt had bandaged me up, using some ointment stuff that he'd gotten from his doctor a while ago for a cigarette burn or something. It hurt less than it did at first, but it still stung and burned. I wanted to itch it, but Matt wasn't letting me. He'd just grab my hand and look in my eyes with that puppy look he had that said "Mello, stop" with big, firm eyes. I thought I saw a bit of sadness in those eyes, but I didn't want to do it again just to see if I'd been right.

I was sitting on the couch, next to Matt. He was touching my hair softly as we both watched a movie. I bit my lip and leaned into his hand. He kissed my unharmed cheek and continued to run his (for once) ungloved fingers through my hair. He murmured that he liked how my hair felt. I replied that I liked it when he touched it.

After a while, his fingers stopped short. He frowned. "You've got a knot," he murmured.

"I know," I said.

He looked at me for a moment, emerald eyes hidden behind light orange lenses. He then pointed towards his room. "Can I brush it?"

I nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear nervously as he hopped off the couch and hurried to get his hairbrush. He came trotting back a moment later, smiling gently. I smiled back. He sat back down and said quietly, almost timidly, "It'd be better if you sat in front of me, Mel." I just nodded and turned to face my back to his chest, sighing in comfort as his knees brushed the small of my back. He touched my hair gently with his fingers before he pressed the brush into my hair, smoothing it downwards. I whimpered softly as he hit a tangle, but he just picked at it slowly and kept on brushing my hair.

I love the feeling of Matt brushing my hair. I've always loved it when people play with my hair; the gentle movements of tiny strands against my neck, the shifting of it against my scalp.... it's incredible. I gasp softly as he stops brushing my now knotless hair and ran his fingers on the underside of my hair. It fell softly around my shoulders after dropping from his palm. He brushed the curtain of gold aside, revealing the back of my neck. His soft lips pressed against the very top of my spine, and I shivered. He kissed closer to my hairline, and I swear my breath hitched in my throat. He then pulled away, moving to kiss the side of my neck. He worked his way up to my ear and nibbled on it softly. I sighed, closing my eyes. He slid his arms around my waist and squeezed softly.

I whispered softly, "I love you."

He murmured gently in reply, "I know." There was a pause that seemed to last hours and hours, but must have only been a few seconds, and I was about to push him away when he finally breathed on my ear, "I love you, too. More than anything."

I smiled, and sighed. "Thank you," I whispered. And most of it was directed at God.


	6. Cause and Effect

**A/N: I'm watching this movie called Ondine and the soundtrack is so beautiful that I was inspired. I know this is super short, but it's really sad and emo so it makes up for it. I think.**

**

* * *

**

It always happens fast: a gunshot to the chest, a heart attack. But neither is as fast as someone falls in love.

Matt took those bullets for Mello.

Mello accepted-no, he _welcomed-_that heart attack because Matt took those bullets for him.

Neither boy knew what was going to happen next.

Matt only knew that there was a chance Mello would be okay.

Mello only knew that he had nothing left in life.

* * *

**Like it? It's so sad ;.;**

**I edited this because for some reason I thought Mello died in a burning church. I then realized that he had a heart attack. I mixed up his and Takada's deaths. And added in a random church. Which, incidentally, does not float. Watch my crumbling attempt at humor.**


	7. Finger Food

**A/N: I'm sitting in a basement, being a total hermit and thinking too much about Death Note—but not enough to write a chapter for my chapter fics—so I decided to let my creative buzz flow here!**

**Pairing: BeyondMatt**

**Warning: Crack, and some curse words.**

Matt frowned, looking down at the floor of his and B's apartment. There was, yet again, a bloody, fingernail-less finger on their living room rug. He crouched down to take a closer look, hoping it might just be a prank, but fell backwards with a loud cry as the finger bubbled with more blood. "BEYOND FUCKING BIRTHDAY!"

Beyond looked up from his station at the stove, where he was making breakfast. "Wait a moment, won't you? I'm making sausages!"

**Get it?**


End file.
